


Pintroverts

by PotereRegina



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chapter 2 is basically just the sides freaking out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It may come out really bad, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Roceit, No but seriously I wrote this all in one sitting, honestly this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotereRegina/pseuds/PotereRegina
Summary: Basically how I imagined Thomas and Nico's first actual date. Just pure fluff tbh.
Relationships: Implied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Implied Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Nicomas, Why? Cause I fucking can
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	Pintroverts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic on THIS account and honestly I don't regret it.

"You can do this Thomas. He's made it clear that your feelings are mutual. It's just a date, what could go wrong?"

Thomas sighed as he rebuttoned and unbuttoned the top button of his collar for the umpteenth time. He really needs to stop talking to himself so much. He checked his watch as cursed silently to himself as he realized if he spent any longer fixing his shirt he would be late for his date! He quickly shrugged on his favorite jacket and grabbed his keys. and phone on the way out. Running to the bus stop he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at meeting the cute guy at the mall again. 

Nico.

Even his name was just perfect. Thomas was swooning so much that he almost missed his stop. He quickly got off the bus and started on his way to the restaurant. It was no Parisian 5-star restaurant but there were worst places to have a first date than Olive Garden. At least if the date went wrong he could engorge himself on breadsticks. Thomas shook his head. No this date would be fine, he reminded himself once more. He made his way a couple blocks down where he reached the local Olive Garden. He peered through the window to see that Nico was already sitting there waiting. God he must think Thomas is such a bum coming late to his date. After a moment he realizes he's been staring at the window and actually walks into Olive Garden. 

"Hey Thomas!" Nico waves to him with a blinding smile. And gosh doesn't that just make Thomas's hard sip a beat. He feels as if he's about to explode because of jitters. Update: He doesn't and actually manages enough grace to walk over there (without tripping over a garbage can this time he might add).

He slides into his seat and gives Nico a smile of his own. "Hey Nico! Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too! I hope you don't mind but I already ordered some garlic bread for our table." Nico says putting his phone down and folding his hands.

"Don't mind at all! I love garlic bread!" Thomas replies chuckles. Then he thinks to himself, 'Not as much as I love your smile though.'  
Nico chuckles along with him and somehow it's the most heavenly thing Thomas has ever heard. Soon a waiter comes up to them take their order. Nico orders a plate of classic lasagna while Thomas orders the chicken alfredo. When the waiter leaves he seems to have taken their ability to talk with him. The silence is a bit tense and awkward and Thomas shuffles awkwardly as he thinks of something to say.

"Sooooo....how long have you been a writer?" Thomas ask, an obvious attempt to break the silence.

Luckily it works as Nico's eyes light up as he talks about his passion for writing songs and poetry. His hands move a lot as he animatedly tells Thomas about his passions. Thomas rest his chin on his hands as he watches Nico talk. He lets out a quiet loving sigh.

Nico notices and smirks, "I'm not boring you, am I?"

Thomas shoots up frantically at the notion, "Absolutely not! I could listen to you talk forever! Well not forever obviously since that's impos-"

"I'm just teasing, Tommy." Nico laughs. "But thanks anyway. I think I've talked about myself a lot. I wanna hear about you. What are your interests?"

As it turns Thomas is just as avid talker as Nico when he shrugs away his anxiety. He talks about everything from YouTube to Disney and Broadway and by the end of it Nico is just as enraptured with Thomas as Thomas is with him. They're food comes too way too soon as they spend their eating and cracking jokes. Nico likes dad jokes as well and Thomas didn't think it was possible to swoon this much in one date. Frankly Nico seems to make every side of him happy. Somehow the conversation moves on from bad puns to pets.

"Oh I have no pets. I think I would like a cat if I wasn't allergic to cats though"

"My hermanita had a cat she adopted in college. It was so small and cute. Unfortunately that's when I realized I was allergic to most cute fuzzy things. So yeah no cats or puppies in my apartment. Doesn't matter though, I don't think they would have gotten along with Madonna or Sally."

"Madonna?"

"Yeah my parakeet. She likes to scream all day. Thinks she's the prettiest sounding thing in the house. A real diva. I got her as a birthday gift. Sally's my ball python. I've had her since I was 16."

"That's so cool!"

"Really? Most people don't like snakes. I think they're cool. I would never trade Sally for anything. She's like my best friend."

"Awwwwwwwww. That's adorable! You're adorable!"

Nico blushed and smiled shyly. Which made Thomas fall even harder. Nico was practically perfect for him. He could only hope Nico felt the way about him. 

It wasn't long before Thomas could see the sky darkening. He made some comment amount it being late, and Nico being the perfect gentlemen he is, again swoon, offered to drive him home. Soon enough Nico was pulling out in front of Thomas's driveway.

Thomas unbuckled his seatbelt and smiled nervously, "I had fun today."

Nico smiled back at him. "As did I. Does that mean we can do this again?"

Thomas thought he would practically squeal. He went on a date with a really cute guy! And said cute guy wanted to seem him again! He was just filled with so much endorphins and he for the first time he made the first move and kissed Nico. It wasn't a very long kiss. More of a peck really. But that didn't stop both of them from blushing super red. Thomas quickly got out of Nico's car and ran into his apartment. He leaned back against the door. Why would he do that? Did Nico hate him now? He hadn't even asked for consent! God he's so stupid!

A buzz in his pocket stopped his self-deprecating thoughts. He pulled out his phone curiously only to see he had received a message. And from Nico no less!

Nico: I guess that means yes to a second date x

Thomas practically screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a second chapter with the sides and what they were doing during this?


End file.
